


CHRISTMAS PROMPT: MAKING A SNOWMAN TOGETHER w/ Roman Reigns

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [109]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Snow, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested By AnonHi there! Is the prompt making a snowman together still open? If it is can you do that with Roman?Pairings: Roman Reigns x ReaderSummary: Roman and you make a snowman.WARNINGS: Fluff, snow.Word Count: 419
Relationships: Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	CHRISTMAS PROMPT: MAKING A SNOWMAN TOGETHER w/ Roman Reigns

  * Roman rolled the snow into it was a large ball. He looked over towards you to see you still looking for pebbles, smiling to himself before going back to rolling a medium size ball up, he carefully picked it up placing it on top of the large snowball he rolled up. He then rolled up one for the snowman’s head, placing it on the medium size ball, stepping back and admiring his hand work.

“Boo.” You yelled, making Roman jump, he put his hand on his heart, trying to calm down, he turned his head to face you.

“Scared ya.” You smirked.

“No, you didn’t I was just surprised, you surprised me.” Roman spoke quickly.

“Sure, you keep telling yourself that.” You chuckled, handing him some pebbles so he could do the mouth.

You smiled to yourself as you put the eyes on, while Roman did the mouth.

“What’s next? The nose.” you spoke, answering your own question. You hold your hand out to roman so he could put the carrot that was in his back pocket in your hand.

Roman carefully put the carrot in your hand that was half eaten, looking away from you.

You quickly took a look at the carrot letting out a sigh.

“Please tell me you didn’t eat half the carrot.” You grumbled, staring at it.

“No, maybe, yes, I was hungry, rolling up snow is tough work, least I didn’t eat it all.” He defended himself, you let out a sigh, putting the carrot in the middle.

You started to unwrap your scarf only for Roman to stop you.

“Oh, no, you will get a cold, here.” Roman spoke, taking one of his scarves off and wrapping it around the snowman’s neck.

He took a step back, standing beside you as you continued to stare at him.

“Why are you wearing two scarves?” you asked.

“Because it’s cold, and I don’t want to catch a cold, also the real question is why aren’t you wearing two scarves?” he responded, wrapping his arm around you, and pulling you close to his side. Rubbing your arm up and down trying to keep you warm.

“Because I’m a rebel.” You joked, causing Roman to chuckle.

“You’re a dork.” He chuckled.

“Your dork though.” You chuckled.

Roman smiled at you. Frowning as he saw you shivering.

“Only my dork and baby girl, come on let’s go inside and get warm.” He spoke.

“Defiantly, it’s cold out here.” You agreed, the both of you’s walking to the house….





End file.
